Pokerface
by carlalala2
Summary: talent night comes again, and janeway with the help of Seven sing Pokerface, hoping that Chakotay will get the hint will he?


Pokerface ~ a J/C story Authors note: this story is based on the song Pokerface sung and Lady Gaga. But I m using the glee cast version as I write this.  
Disclaimer: Janeway and Chakotay are owned by paramount. Pokerface is owned by Lady Gaga. I m just using them for fun.

Janeway POV I wanna hold them like they do in Texas please. Fold them, let him hit me, baby stay with me. And after he s been hooked, I ll play the one that s on his heart.

When Kathryn first heard these lines from a 21st century song, she knew what the song was about. And it wasn t about poker. It was about her and her feelings toward a certain first officer. Kathryn was with Naomi and Seven watching this show from the 21st century called glee. It was about this school glee club and the ups and downs of being a teenager back then. Now its ok to be gay or lesbian, back then you got looks like you need to be joking.

Kathryn realized that in about two days is talent night, she always dances, maybe this month she ll ask Seven to sing with her. And it could be Pokerface. Since it was a mom and daughter singing it on glee.  
seven Kathryn said yes Kathryn? would you like to join me on talent night? I was thinking of doing Pokerface together Pokerface? I guess so Kathryn .but what about some other song? nope, my mind is made up, Seven. I want the two of us to sing Pokerface"

Talent night Kathryn and seven were backstage going over how the song called the two of them up and Harry pressed play for the song to start going. Seven and Kathryn walked up onto the stage when Kathryn saw him. He was in the first row, sitting beside B'elanna. Kathryn looked at Seven, Seven knew Kathryn started the song. She looked over to Kathryn and lips to her, sing Kathryn...the song...its starting.

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face (Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p fuck her face, p-p-p fuck her face (Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she s got to love nobody)

After the song, Kathryn and Seven took a bow. The whole time, Kathryn was looking in the back of the room,looking at Harry. She didn't want Chakotay to see what she wasthinking or how he was feeling. She was about to sit beside Tuvok when B'elanna called her to sit beside her and Chakotay.

"Hi Kathryn"  
"oh, hello B'elanna"  
"you were great...dont you think so Chakotay"  
Chakotay looked up at Kathryn, her hair was down and she was wearing a blue dress that showed off her chest. "umm, yes cap...kath...captain Kathryn, very good. But to be honest, I have no clue what the song was about"  
"captain Kathryn, eh? umm...well Chakotay the song was about me...really.."Kathryn answered "you?"  
at this point, B'elanna went over to Tom to help MC. She thought that since the two were talking, she doesn't need to be there with them.

After a few more acts, talent night was over. Chakotay and Kathryn went back to her quarters to talk. After a few hours, Kathryn decided that for the next talent night she and Chakotay would need to sing a song together. Maybe Hello, sung by the glee cast.

fin 


End file.
